


Date Night

by fandomandmore



Series: Quiz Night [3]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomandmore/pseuds/fandomandmore
Summary: Considering I was adamant Quiz Night was going to be a one-shot, here comes part three.After meeting at Queen Vic's Quiz Night two days before, Callum and Ben are finally going on their date.Will it go to plan and will it end the way either want it to?(Sequel to Quiz Night and I'm as Scared as You - it could probably work as a standalone but will make more sense if those are read first!)
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: Quiz Night [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741678
Comments: 14
Kudos: 59





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Considering I was adamant Quiz Night was going to be a one shot, here comes part three - Date Night!
> 
> I want to thank everyone for their kudos and kind words on the previous two parts (both here and on tumblr). I had quite a few people asking to see the date and, whilst I was never intending to write this, I realised I wanted to see the date as much as everyone else!  
> I wrote it on Friday evening with a bottle of gin and spent all day yesterday and this morning editing it into something readable! 
> 
> I hope it lives up to expectations!

Ben was stressing. There was no other word to describe his current mood. He’d changed his shirt 5 times and counting; nothing looked right. He was meant to be going on his first proper date since… Well, since Paul. He allowed himself to think the name, something he very rarely did sober. Paul’s name usually came up after drinking far too much alcohol and was always accompanied by a heavy dose of guilt. He was working on that.

He was also working on how he was going to, in Lola’s words, “not get too wrapped up in your own head and jeopardise this chance with him. Don’t you dare upset him, Ben. I mean it. He’s a good 'un. I can tell. Treat him as such, right?” She'd then whacked him on the shoulder just to drive the point home. Ben had responded with a heavy dose of eye rolls and pretending he didn’t have a clue what she was talking about, whilst deep down knowing she was right.

“Ben!” His mum’s voice travelled up the stairs amidst this inner turmoil, bringing him back to the task at hand. What in the name of all hell was he going wear?

“BEN!”

“WHAT?” Ben returned, getting more and more aeriated.

“I’m off to work. Do I need to take my key or are you in tonight?”

“Take your… Wait! What?” Ben dashed to the top of the stairs as his mum’s words sank in.

“Work? You can’t be going to work. It’s ya night off?” He’d chosen tonight to meet Callum for that very reason.

“Someone looks nice tonight! Tina phoned; she’s not feeling well. I said I’d cover for her. Why? What’s the problem? It’s not like it’d be the first time I’ve watched you sneak out with a guy when you thought I wasn’t watching!” She smirked, looking directly at him, daring him to disagree.

“Yeah, I know, I weren’t wasting an opportunity to go for a ride just cos you were there.” He smirked back, his words got the reaction he was always aiming for; his mothers disapproving scoff and a huffed, “do you have to?”, under her breath.

“No, just didn’t realise that’s all. No issue. Just, yeah, take your key.”

“I’ll see you later, then?”

“Maybe, dunno yet.” There was no chance he was taking Callum to The Albert tonight now. It was one thing his mother seeing him go off with someone neither she or he would ever see again, it was very much another having her see Callum. He seriously doubted he'd want to meet the parent in the middle of their first date.

“Right,” confusion clear in her voice, “didn’t think you’d be heading to The Vic dressed like that but have fun wherever you end up.”

“Yeah,” Ben said. “See you later.”

He watched her head out the front door, waving at him as she did so.

Returning to his bedroom, he sank down onto his bed and groaned, rubbing at his eyes with the palms of his hands, what shirt to wear now the last of his problems.

This was not how tonight was meant to go.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Stuart! Have you seen my wallet?” Checking the time, before placing his phone down on the kitchen worktop so he could shove his jacket on, whilst simultaneously trying to look for his lost wallet, Callum’s already prevalent anxiety was rising. He had to leave the house in the next 10 minutes to meet Ben and disaster, as ever, had struck.

“What’s that Bruv?”

“My wallet.” Callum repeated, becoming more agitated. “Have you seen it?”

“Yeah, you left it in the bathroom earlier, put it on table, didn’t I? It’s there, look. Why you looking so stressed for?” He gestured to where he’d left it on the living room coffee table.

“I… No reason. Just gonna be late meeting a mate if I don’t leave soon.”

“Oh, where you off? Seeing anyone I know? Could join ya, haven’t really seen you proper since you got back?”

“Ah, not this time Stu, yeah?” His eyes growing wide, trying to think of a decent excuse as to why Stuart couldn’t join him, considering ‘I’m going on a date with a guy I met two days ago’ wasn’t anywhere near an option, never really sure how to act around his brother anymore whilst there was such a massive part of him that he was keeping secret.

“It’s just an old army mate, you wouldn’t be interested in our conversations. Look, I need to go, yeah? Running late now, ain’t I? Next time though. We can go for a pint, the two of us? Have a proper catch up.” He grabbed his wallet from the table.

“Oh, yeah. Ok. Next time. Yeah.”

Callum nodded, feeling a little guilty, feeling awkward, nervous for reasons he couldn’t voice, memories of Mick’s warning to be careful when he’d told him about tonight, memories of Lola telling him Ben could be stupid sometimes, memories of Ben blowing hot and cold. He stopped himself; his thoughts had a tendency to spiral out of his control sometimes and he didn’t need that right now. He just needed to take it one step at a time and that meant going on this date and getting to know Ben properly, time for just the two of them.

“Right. I’ll see you later, yeah. Next time, I promise.”

Leaving the flat, he let out a sigh he didn’t realise he’d been holding. Callum loved his brother, he did, and he was extremely grateful for the place to stay. He just wished Stuart was a lot more tolerant and lot less prejudiced than he was. He wished he could be as honest with his older brother as he had been with Mick and Linda, secure in the knowledge the response would be acceptance.

As he headed down the stairs and onto the street, he was stopped by Stuart running after him,

“Callum! You left your phone, someone called Ben’s phoning? Is that your friend? It’s second time he’s tried. Shall I answer before it… oh, he’s gone.”

Shit. His hands automatically reaching into his pockets, as he realised with a deepening sense of dread and fear that he’d left his phone on the kitchen side in the rush to find his wallet. He tried to reassure himself that there were plenty of Ben’s in the world and it was clear Stuart hadn’t made the connection.

“Oh, cheers! Lose me head if it weren’t screwed on, wouldn’t I? First me wallet, now me phone.” He laughed; it sounded foreign in his ears.

“You alright, Cal? You’ve gone all white?”

“Yeah, fine! Honest. I’m gonna... Get this. See you later.”

He held his phone up, which was ringing again in his hand, not wanting to answer whilst Stuart was in ear shot yet simultaneously panicking that Ben had now tried to ring him three times and it was already ten to eight.

“Yeah, see ya.” Stuart looked at him, an unspoken question lingering behind his eyes, before he shut the door and left Callum in peace.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Oh for…” Ben threw his phone onto the sofa and began pacing up and down the front room. Callum wasn’t answering. It was now five to eight and whilst he was meant to be meeting him at The Albert in five minutes, there was not a chance that was happening now his Mum was working. This date had to happen tonight though; 48 hours without seeing those electric blues was already too long. He was subsequently losing the will to live. He knew this was all too good to be true. Ben Mitchell did not date. This was why; he’d decided so long ago that one-night stands were safer, easier and, so far, all evidence had proved this to be correct. However, since that one fateful second when he walked straight into Callum, he was beginning to believe it with less and less conviction.

His phone began to ring from where it had landed and he dashed to answer it, breathing out a sigh of relief. Callum’s voice coming from the other end of the line the minute he accepted the call. Just hearing his voice again made Ben smile and, maybe, he began to realise, that wasn’t such bad thing.

“Ben? Hi, is everything ok? Sorry, I left my phone behind and then Stuart was… Anyway, are you ok? I’m literally outside Albert now.”

Ben grimaced.

“Ah, yeah, about that. We can’t be at The Albert tonight. My Mum’s working, she wasn’t meant to be working.”

“Oh… Erm… Right, yeah, that’s fine…” The disappointment was evident in Callum’s voice, clearly misunderstanding Ben's words.

“Wait, what I meant was…” Before Ben could finish his sentence, he was cut off by Callum, whose disappointment had rather noticeably been replaced by anger and annoyance.

“No, actually, you wait! It’s not fine. I’m as scared as you. I told you that Sunday night. I’m terrified Ben, this all so new to me. So bleeding new. You agreed to do this. We agreed to do this. You don’t get to blow me off, Ben…”

Despite feeling an overwhelming urgency to correct him, Ben allowed himself a moment to admit that feisty Callum was doing something rather funny to insides. He liked it.

“Callum!” He eventually interrupted, “Stop! I’m not… I wasn’t… I was going to suggest we could go into Central London instead, go for a meal somewhere, go the E20 or… you could come here and we can get a takeaway, have a few beers… Mum won’t be back til early hours, Lola and Lex are at Jay’s tonight… I just can’t go to The Albert. Not unless you want to meet the parent before the first date has even started! I tried to catch you before you left but, no answer…”

“Oh.” Callum’s voice had turned sheepish. “Oh, erm, sorry. Yeah, I’d like that.” He could hear the grin appear again, could picture it even though he couldn’t see it and he really, really wanted to kiss that smile off his face.

It was at this point he realised it probably wasn’t the wisest option for Callum to come to his. He wasn’t convinced he’d be able to keep his hands to himself and he was also pretty convinced Callum would want to take things slow. 

“I mean, I’m good... I’m anything. I’m just, I mean, I...”

Ben cursed Callum's ability to make him stutter and took a deep breath, willing himself to just say the words he wanted to.

“I honestly don’t care where we go, so long as it ain't The Albert. I’m just looking forward to seeing you again to be honest.” He held his breath, already mentally kicking himself for baring his emotions so clearly, leaving himself so open.

“I feel exactly the same. You don’t need to be so worried!” He could hear the both sincerity and amusement in Callum’s voice and he released the breath he’d forgotten he was holding.

“How about you come and meet me in the park? It won’t be dark for another hour or so and we can decide what we want to do can’t we?” Callum suggested, tentatively.

“Yeah, alright. And Callum, back at ya, you don’t need to be so worried.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Callum sat himself on the park bench, leg jiggling, unable to sit still. Ben would be here any second. He wasn’t ready. He was more than ready. He wanted to feel those terrifying feelings in the pit of stomach, hoped against all hope the fire was still there. If his reaction to just hearing Ben’s voice over the phone was anything to go by, then, yeah, it was still gonna be there.

He checked the time for the 5th time in as many seconds, certain that ten minutes had passed, shocked to discover it still displayed the exact same time as the last time he’d looked. He shoved it back in his pocket, determined not to look at it again, willing his breathing to slow down, willing his heart rate to slow down, willing himself to remain calm.

“Hey.” Despite the softness in the tone from behind him, the sound of Ben’s voice still startled him. He jumped up and turned round, eyes meeting as they had in the pub and he couldn’t breathe. All thoughts gone from his mind. All focus on the man in front of him. He could only stare. Eyes locked. Until he saw Ben's eyes drift, for the tiniest minuscule of a second down to his lips and back up again and he felt his stomach dip, feeling like he was on a rollercoaster on its descent.

“Hi.” He whispered back, not wanting to break whatever was going on right now but really not coping with the implications of what all this meant.

Ben’s lips moved upwards slightly, in a slow smile, offering nothing else.

The fire in the pit of Callum’s stomach had turned into a full furnace. Sparks were definitely flying and, not for the first time, he wondered how he ever thought he could be straight.

“So...” He coughed, breaking the spell that seemed to have them both frozen in place.

“Yeah...” Ben looked down at the floor, hand rubbing at the back of his neck. “Look, I just wanna make it clear, before… I mean, oh for…” He kicked at a loose stone on the ground. When he spoke again, it came out quickly, with no pause for breath.

“What I’m trying to say is this is like my second first date ever not counting the girl I sorta dated and I don’t know what you’re expecting and I’m under strict instructions that I need to not ruin this from both Jay and Lola so I’m going to try my best not to. Alright?” He shoved his chest forward as he finished speaking, then with a huff sat himself down on the bench, deliberately not looking in Callum's direction.

Callum grinned and sat back down, tapping the table directly in front of Ben to get his attention.

“If this is your second first date with a guy, then you’ve already got one up on me.” He volunteered with a shrug. “You, Ben Mitchell, are officially my first ever date.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“So, let me get this straight. No pun intended. You only came out to anyone for the first time a week ago,” Ben said, incredulously. “You still haven’t told your brother, for which I do not blame you, but now we’re sat in a park on our first date 5 minutes away from where he lives. You… You’re something else, Callum Highway.”

Ben’s admiration for this man in front of him had only grown with each new detail he discovered; Callum so willing to give away little details of his life. Ben wondered what it was like to be able be so open, so free, without any sign of hesitation.

“Well, when you put it like that…” Callum began, cheeks flushing a pale pink. “I just, spent so long hiding, not even realising. It’s refreshing. I might not o’ told Stuart but Mick and Linda know, they were like a second mum and dad to me growing up. Don’t know what I’d’ve done wi’out ‘em to be honest.”

“I get it.” Ben said in a hushed tone, despite the fact it just being the two of them in the park, sun steadily setting around them, casting a dull orange glow over everything. “It took me so long to accept who I was. Tried to kiss Johnny Carter before I came out, slept wi’ him after…”

“Seriously?” Callum interjected. “You and Johnny?”

“It was never a thing. We decided to be mates after. But before, he tried to make me see I needed to be true to myself. I just wasn’t ready. I finally met someone who helped me get there but I messed him about so much at the start, I’m surprised he stuck it out wi’ me but he did. He was...”

Ben stopped himself, already saying too much. He smiled sadly at the memories. It was not lost on him that this is where he and Paul had shared their first kiss; Paul’s hand covering his just before their lips met and how scared he’d felt at the time. Already saying more than he intended to, Ben really hoped Callum didn’t ask for anymore details about him, he couldn’t have that conversation yet. He was wishing he’d never brought him up.

“I wish it was easier though.” Callum admitted, in the same quiet manner, as if he knew Ben wasn’t willing to share anymore at that moment. “I wish I hadn’t hurt Whitney in the process of my own self-discovery. I wish I could just tell Stuart and have him be ok with it. Can’t believe you slept wi’ Johnny Carter though!” Callum laughed in clear amusement.

“If Stuart doesn’t accept you for who you are, then he doesn’t deserve you in his life.” Ben said, earnestly, choosing to ignore Callum’s last sentence, slightly regretting sharing that bit of information. “My Dad, he still struggles with me being gay even now to be honest. I fought it for so long because of him and I have Lexi as a result of that. And don’t get me wrong, I love her to bits and I can’t imagine my life without her but I remember the first time I ever let myself just be me and I’d never felt so free. I can’t imagine being anything other than this now.”

Despite their location and memories of Paul lurking just beneath surface of his mind, Ben allowed himself to reach out and take Callum’s hand.

It was the first time they’d touched since he’d arrived at the park and he was now wondering what had taken him so long to do this. All he could focus on was the feel of Callum’s fingers, intertwined with his, and the look Callum gave him, emotion swimming in the blue eyes that Ben was becoming addicted to.

He rose, pulling Callum up with him, not letting go of his hand.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Callum wasn’t sure where Ben was taking him but he allowed himself to be pulled along, staring at their joined hands, marvelling at how wonderful that one simple connection felt, nerves still lingering beneath the surface, part wishing they’d been able to go for their planned drinks so that he’d have liquid courage, but at the same time, relishing their time in the park, talking with no interruptions; quiet, earnest and honest.

They walked in silence now, yet nothing about it felt awkward, both content with just being together. Callum pondering Ben’s words about the man who’d helped him finally be himself. He could sense there was more to the story, wondering what had happened to him. He’d seen the sadness in Ben’s eyes as he spoke about him, could tell that Ben wasn’t as comfortable as he was with giving parts of himself away, could see his reluctance to say more. He hoped Ben would trust him enough to tell him at some point.

They eventually arrived at Ben’s chosen destination and Callum laughed with delight.

“You are such a big kid! Disney Channel teenage popstars and now a children’s playground! You’re not that tough after all, Mr Mitchell!”

Ben shuddered, “please don’t call me Mr Mitchell. Reminds me too much of my Dad and don’t think I’ve forgotten. We have a deal. You’re being introduced to that Disney Channel teenage popstar at some point in the not so distance future!”

“Duly noted.” Callum replied, merriment clear in his voice, pleased that Ben was still planning on their Miley date and that he hadn’t scared him off completely with his lack of experience just yet. Letting go of Ben’s hand, he sat down on the closest swing.

“Come on then, I want a push!”

“And you called me a big kid!” Ben grinned, standing behind him, pulling the swing back and pushing, both of them laughing at the ridiculousness of it all.

This night had turned out very differently to what either of them had been expecting but Callum couldn’t imagine it any other way. It had been perfect. It had been a night of just them. Callum never wanted it to end.

“You know, when you disappeared to the toilet the other night,” Callum started as Ben continued to push the swing, “I was all ready to leave. Certain that I was being an idiot and that I’d somehow read everything wrong, that you weren’t interested.”

“What made you stay?”

“Lola. She told me that you were stupid sometimes and to give you a chance.”

“She…” Ben pulled the swing to a stop, twisting the chains so Callum was facing him. “I should be offended but I suppose I should thank her, shouldn’t I? I guess she wasn't wrong.”

Callum nodded, grinning,

“Yeah, you’re lucky I listened, ain’t ya?” He said, looking up at the younger, yet so much more experienced, man standing above him; no longer the taller one for a change. As their eyes met, he watched as Ben’s eyes flicked to his lips as they had before. His grin slowly fading, as he allowed thoughts of what he wanted to happen next run through his head. He felt his own eyes drop to Ben’s lips. It was no longer a case of want, he _needed_ to know exactly what they felt like against his. The air grew charged around them as Ben tentatively reached out his hand, placing it gently against his cheek. Callum felt his breath hitch, felt his heart stop then pick up its pace. He blinked slowly, allowing himself to breathe. When his eyes opened, Ben was inexplicably closer, could feel his breath against his lips, his thumb stroking gently against his cheek and suddenly, this was all too much, everything and not enough all at once. He released his hands from where they’d been tightly gripping the chains of the swing, moving them to either side of Ben’s head and, with a deep breath, pushed his nerves aside; he moved his head forward, closing the minute gap between them, so that finally, _finally_ , their lips met.

It was everything Callum had hoped it would be and more. Life around them ceased to exist; the world revolving on an axis that started and ended where their lips joined. As the hand on his cheek moved to the back of his neck, pulling him closer and allowing their kiss to deepen, Callum came to the conclusion that he could live on this feeling for the rest of his life. Eventually, Ben pulled back, placing his forehead against Callum’s, breathing heavily,

“You fancy doing this again sometime?” He grinned, not waiting for a response, as he joined their lips together once more.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As Ben lay in bed that night, all he could think about was the (many) kisses he had shared with Callum. All soft, sweet, no hidden motive, no urgency, just them. He’d never had a first kiss like it and he doubted he would again. It was more than anything he’d ever experienced and he wanted more.

His first kiss with Paul had been sullied by the terror of being spotted, not comfortable enough with himself to fully enjoy it. The others before and after had never had any meaning attached, other than knowing it would lead to sex. For the first time, he could imagine introducing someone to Lexi, allowing someone into his little girl’s life. The one thing he’d never been able to do with Paul.

His kiss with Callum had meant everything. It was the first time he’d let a kiss mean _something_ for such a long time and all he wanted was to see Callum again; to be able to look into those eyes, to hold those hands, to feel those lips back on his, to lose himself in them again.

They’d said goodnight on the corner of the square each needing to go their separate ways yet both reluctant to let go of the others hand, neither wanting to part. It was a revelation, allowing himself to want this, to have this.

Hands on waists, hands wandering underneath his coat, hands on the back of his neck, hands gripping his cheeks, lips moving slowly, not wanting it to end. His body still burned from the memory of Callum’s hands. He knew, no matter what happened next, he owed Callum so much more than the man would ever know. As he felt his eyes drift closed, he allowed himself to fall asleep to dreams of what those kisses could lead to in the future. He allowed himself to feel one of the things he'd denied himself for such a long, long time: _hope_.

**Author's Note:**

> I spent a lot of time yesterday researching Ben's backstory in terms of his coming out, as I only really knew what had been shown on screen during the Ballum storyline. I was amazed to discover that he'd slept with Johnny Carter - and can only assume Callum knows him from their childhood.  
> I can't guarantee I've got all parts correct but I've tried to keep Ben's past as close to canon as possible!
> 
> \-----
> 
> Tumblr: fandomandmore  
> Twitter: fandomandmoree


End file.
